


Anything For You

by HisHeartKiller



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHeartKiller/pseuds/HisHeartKiller
Summary: Sleepy sex!





	Anything For You

Carl and Paul have been to together for a while now. They love each other so damn much. So when Paul takes Carl gently on the bed. Kisses and touches him until his body is shaking. He knows just when to make love to Carl. He knows just when to slip his cock deep into his lover. He knows how to make Carl cum, begging for more. 

Post sex Carl is one of the best things Paul has ever seen .He's relaxed, which never happens.  He's calm, which never happens. Paul spoons Carl. Holds him tight from behind. Keeps him close until they're both happy. 

Carl was dozing off when he felt Paul start to get hard again. 

"Paul." He whined .

"I'm sorry, it's just being close to you." He said .

"I'm tired." Carl admitted as he pushed back I to Paul's hard cock. 

"Doesn't seem like it." He grinded forward a little and Carl moaned out .

"Jesus!" 

"You know I prefer Paul." Paul joked. 

"Just don't stop." He sleepily moaned. 

Anything for you." Paul slipped his hard acking cock back inside Carl's still wet hole. 


End file.
